This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the development of mobile terminals, people pay more and more attention to the security problem of mobile terminal applications, in which defense against malicious fee deduction applications is an important issue. Currently, a commonly used scheme is scan defense, the main process of which includes: first, collecting samples of malicious fee deduction applications, extracting their features and adding them to a virus library; second, when an application is to be installed or is running, scanning the application by using an anti-virus engine, and third, when the feature of the application matches a feature in the virus library (same or similar), deeming the application as a virus, and prompting a user to clean it (e.g., perform operations such as forbidding the installation, killing the virus, uninstallation, forced uninstallation, etc.). The user can perform further processes for the application according to the prompt, and keep the application of the mobile terminal to be safe.
When an application is processed the feature scanning needs to be performed, which not only consumes time, but also occupies system resources and affects the user's application utilization experience.